The present invention relates generally to the interfacing with computer and mechanical devices by a user, and more particularly to devices used to interface with computer systems and electronic devices and which provide haptic feedback to the user.
Humans interface with electronic and mechanical devices in a variety of applications, and the need for a more natural, easy-to-use, and informative interface is a constant concern. In the context of the present invention, humans interface with computer devices for a variety of applications. One such application is interacting with computer-generated environments such as games, simulations, and application programs. Computer input devices such as mice and trackballs are often used to control a cursor within a graphical environment and provide input in these applications.
In some interface devices, force feedback or tactile feedback is also provided to the user, collectively known herein as “haptic feedback.” For example, haptic versions of joysticks, mice, gamepads, steeling wheels, or other types of devices can output forces to the user based on events or interactions occurring within the graphical environment, such as in a game or other application program.
In portable computer or electronic devices, such as laptop computers, mice typically too large a workspace to be practical. As a result, more compact devices such as trackballs are often used. Currently, a more popular device for portable computers are “touchpads,” which are small rectangular, planar pads provided near the keyboard of the computer. The touchpad senses the location of a pointing object by any of a variety of sensing technologies, such as capacitive sensors or pressure sensors that detect pressure applied to the touchpad. The user contacts the touchpad most commonly with a fingertip and moves his or her finger on the pad to move a cursor displayed in the graphical environment. In other embodiments, the user can operate a stylus in conjunction with the touchpad by pressing the stylus tip on the touchpad, and moving the stylus.
One problem with existing touchpads is that there is no haptic feedback provided to the user. The user of a touchpad is therefore not able to experience haptic sensations that assist and inform the user of targeting and other control tasks within the graphical environment. The touchpads of the prior art also cannot take advantage of existing haptic-enabled software run on the portable computer.